conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
1st Dremna Government
The 1st Dremna Government '''was the fourth Government of Bijan, and governed Bijan from its appointment by President of the Republic Avro Sandurvo on August 18, 1958, until its discharge by Sandurvo on March 20, 1961. It was led by Chief Minister Joru Dremna. Triggered not by an election to the House of Representatives, but instead by the resignation of former Chief Minister Veki Hajasi, the formation of the new government was undertaken by then-First Deputy Chief Minister Joru Dremna, and was largely a continuation of its predecessor. As time passed and the general election grew nearer, however, Chief Minister Dremna altered the membership of the Government, first by a cabinet reshuffle in July 1960, and later by sacking several ministers without replacing them in November 1960. Composition Timeline * '''1958.08.12: Chief Minister Veki Hajasi announces his intent to retire, and thus the resignation of the 3rd Hajasi Government. * 1958.08.13: President Sandurvo nominates First Deputy Chief Minister Joru Dremna as Chief Minister-designate. * 1958.08.18: Chief Minister-designate Dremna presents a proposal for a new Government to the House of Representatives, which approves it by majority vote and authorizes Dremna for form the Government. Later thi day, President Sandurvo formally discharges the 3rd Hajasi Government and appoints to office the members of the 1st Dremna Government. * 1960.06.06: On the proposal of Chief Minister Dremna, President Sandurvo enacts the following Cabinet reshuffle: ** Minister for Defense Polu Rajardi is dismissed from the Government. ** Minister for Foreign Affairs and 2nd Deputy Chief Minister Hali Halonorok is dismissed from the Government. ** Minister for Justice Tanmit Iogaru is re-appointed Minister for Foreign Affairs. ** Minister for Transport and Infrastructure Tomas Kikjar is re-appointed Minister for Justice and 2nd Deputy Chief Minister. ** Minister for Home Affairs Resk Resnok is re-appointed Minister for Defense. ** Minister for Health and Education Desko Kinkarsi is re-appointed Minister for Home Affairs. ** Valk Mikepo is appointed Minister for Transport and Infrastructure. ** Ĝok Ninurveni is appointed Minister for Health and Education. * 1960.11.10: On what would later become known as Black Thursday, President Sandurvo, acting on the proposal of Chief Minister Dremna, enacts the following changes to the Government: ** Minister for Trade Sten Kikjar is dismissed from the Government. ** Minister for Agriculture Jaro Nenurvesko is dismissed from the Government. ** 1st Deputy Chief Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs Tanmit Iogaru is dismissed from the Govenrment. ** Minister for Infrastructure Valk Mikepo is concurrently appointed Minister for Trade. ** Minister for Home Affairs Desko Kinkarsi is concurrently appointed Minister for Agriculture. ** Minister for Finance Brogan Dinveki is concurrently appointed 1st Deputy Chief Minister. ** Minister for Defense Resk Resnok is concurrently appointed Minister for Foreign Affairs. * 1960.12.05: President Avro Sandurvo declares an ordinary election to the Bijani House of Representatives will take place on Sunday, March 5, 1961. * 1961.02.03: The House of Representatives is prorogued. * 1961.03.05: The Bijani House of Representatives election, 1961 takes place. The incumbent Bijani National Party wins a plurality, with 74 of the 150 seats, but is two seats short of an overall majority. * 1961.03.14: Official election results are certified; the term of the 4th Bijani House of Representatives begins. * 1961.03.20: The House of Representatives is convoked for its first session by President Sandurvo. The Dremna Government tenders its resignation. President Sandurvo again selects Joru Dremna as Chief Minister-designate. Dremna presents a proposal to form a Government to the House of Representatives, which approves it an authorizes Dremna to form a Government. Later this day, President Sandurvo formally discharges the members of the 1st Dremna Government and appoints the members of the 2nd Dremna Government into office. Category:Bijan